


In Case You Don't Live Forever

by MadAlien



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, M/M, This was supposed to be dirtier and then I caught feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/pseuds/MadAlien
Summary: David thinks Patrick's taxes are sexy
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	In Case You Don't Live Forever

David was kissing Patrick’s neck—little nibbles and kitten licks and the occasional swipe of his tongue across Patrick’s pulse point. They were the exact moves that David pulled out when he was feeling particularly amorous and was intent upon seducing Patrick, turning him into a pile of goo incapable of saying more than “yes” and “please” and “more” between groans and whimpers. 

That is to say, this was one of Patrick’s very favorite things. 

At this exact moment, however, Patrick was not available for seduction. In a move very unlike him, he’d forgotten to file the store’s quarterly taxes until the very last day, and so he was now spending his evening on the couch with his laptop, filling out the last few forms necessary to file. 

David obviously had a different idea of how the night should be going. 

“David,” Patrick said firmly for the second time in the last fifteen minutes, squirming away from David’s questing mouth and tongue. “David, I told you I have to finish this right now. “

David huffed. “Are you sure it had to be right now? Can’t you just ... not do it?”

Patrick fixed David with a wry look. “No, David. I can’t just not do it.”

“I’m sure it’s been done,” David insisted. 

“Yes, honey, that’s called tax evasion.”

David pouted. “How about I just sit here nicely while you finish?”

“You are not capable of sitting here nicely, David.”

“Rude.” David sniffed as though highly affronted. 

“Fine. Prove me wrong.” 

David lasted about three minutes before his fingers began trailing along Patrick’s thigh. 

“Okay, David, seriously. If you're going to be in here, you have to go to the other side of the couch, keep your hands to yourself, and be quiet.”

“Excuse me? Are you banishing me?”

“Yes, David, I am. I need to get this done and you’re just being distracting.”

With a petulant sigh, David relocated to the other side of the couch, arms crossed tightly against his chest and foot tapping on the ground.

Patrick turned his attention back to his laptop, barely noticing when David stilled and fell silent a minute or so later. With laser focus, Patrick filled out fields and checked boxes and input amounts, and his focus was only broken when he heard a quiet sigh escape from David. 

He looked over to see that David had pulled his cock out of his sweatpants and was stroking it slowly, head thrown back against the couch, eyes closed in pleasure. 

“David! Fuck!” 

David opened his eyes and turned to look at Patrick. “What?” He said innocently. “I’m on my side of the couch, I’m being quiet, and I’m keeping my hands to myself.” 

“But—David—fuck. That’s not what I meant!” He sputtered. 

David shrugged lazily, letting out a happy little hum as he continued to stroke himself. 

Patrick’s eyes flicked desperately from the computer screen to David’s cock and back again. He was growing quickly growing hard and he scooted the laptop further down his legs so that it wasn’t pressing against him. “David,” he said, his voice half a sigh, not really sure what else to say. 

“Finish filling out your forms, Patrick,” David told him mock sternly. An irresistible little smirk danced on his face, and his eyes were bright with amusement. 

Patrick groaned a little, trying to focus on the tax website. He was so nearly finished, but just knowing what David was doing beside him was distracting as hell, even if he didn’t look at him. It didn’t help that David wasn’t even trying to be quiet now, little moans and sighs and whimpers interrupting Patrick’s focus further. 

“David, stop,” Patrick begged, eyes wandering to the alluring sight of David’s hand wrapped around his cock once more. “I can’t focus.”

David just shrugged again, getting his other hand in on the action by fondling his balls a little. 

With a strangled groan, Patrick tore his eyes away and, with fingers that weren’t quite working correctly, began to fill out line 14, field C. He referenced the print outs from the stores inventory and sales record as he moved on to field D, just as David began to struggle out of his sweater one-handed, apparently unwilling to take his hand off his hard cock except to slide his arm out of the sleeve. 

Patrick reached over to help him, eager to have David’s beautiful chest on display, but David batted his hand away. “Hands to yourself,” he said, somehow managing to get the sweater over his head and tossing it onto the armchair next to the couch.

“David,” Patrick whined. “I wanna touch.”

“Finish your tax forms, baby,” David said, voice a little breathy. “And then you can touch whatever you want. But not until you’re finished—I’ve had enough tax fraud to last me a lifetime.”

Patrick scowled, but turned back to the laptop. He checked over all the information he’d just entered and, finding it to be correct, clicked the NEXT button. He sighed in relief when he saw it was the last page and that he only had to input a few numbers. 

He referenced the print outs again, using that data to fill out the final few fields. He scanned back over everything, and clicked NEXT once again. He groaned in frustration when he saw that he was being asked to double check that all the information was correct. Didn’t they know that he would never proceed unless he was entirely certain he’d provided the correct information? But he couldn’t help but check again—albeit rather quickly—just to be sure. 

With a wave of triumph, Patrick clicked SUBMIT, and the moment he saw the confirmation page, he slammed the laptop shut, placed it on the coffee table, and lunged at David. 

He landed rather gracelessly half on top of David and immediately began to attack David’s neck in a way reminiscent of David’s earlier ministrations. He grabbed the hand that was on David’s cock and tugged it away, placing it on his own thigh. “So mean,” he muttered between bites and kisses. “Such a tease. You don’t get to touch yourself anymore unless I say you can.”

David hummed his agreement and slid his hand to cup Patrick’s hard cock through his sweatpants. Patrick arched into his hand, biting down on David’s neck a little harder than he normally would before soothing the tender spot with his tongue. 

“How should I have you make it up to me for being such a tease?” Patrick mused, sliding fully into David’s lap and continuing to lick and kiss and bite down the column of David’s neck and onto his chest. “Should I fuck you so hard you will be feeling it for days? Should I ride you until you’re drunk on the feeling of being inside me? Should I suck you until you’re so close and then stop, edging you over and over again so that you’re begging me to come?”

David just made a strangled sort of sound that Patrick correctly interpreted to mean that any of those options would be perfectly acceptable. 

“God, you drive me crazy, David,” Patrick mumbled, sucking a pretty red mark just below his collar bone. “I can’t—I can’t stop wanting you _all the time_. All the time, David. When you’re helping customers, when you’re doing your 87-step skin care routine, when I come home and find you curled up on the couch—it doesn’t matter what you’re doing, David, I just want to pounce on you and make you mine over and over and over so you never forget.”

“I won’t forget,” David bit out. “Yours. Always yours.”

Patrick smiled a little wickedly. “Yes, baby. That’s right. You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” 

David nodded eagerly, grasping Patrick’s face and repositioning his head so he could kiss him desperately. It was a rough, messy kiss, full of teeth and tongue, and it was exquisite. It was entirely too much and not enough, and Patrick wanted it to go on forever without stopping. 

But he was also so, so hard, and David was too, and he knew they both needed more. “I wasn’t going to let you choose as a punishment for you teasing me so much, but you’ve been so good for me, David, so I changed my mind. What do you want, honey? How do you want me to make you feel good?”

David whimpered, overwhelmed by the sensation of Patrick on his lap, hands wandering and lips kissing and biting. He tried to string enough thoughts together to speak, but couldn’t manage to do it. Instead he just whined into Patrick’s mouth, tugging at his hair. 

“Tell me what you want, David.” Patrick’s voice was a little harder now, more commanding, and it sent a brand new thrum of pleasure through David’s body. 

“Fuck me,” he finally managed to say. “Please, Patrick, I need you to fuck me.”

At this Patrick sprung into action, climbing off David’s lap and helping David reposition himself so that he was lying on his back on the sofa. He tugged at David’s pants and briefs until his husband was laid out before him like a perfect, naked present. Patrick stood, divesting himself of his clothing quickly before slowly spreading his body over David’s, naked skin pressed together deliciously. 

“Patrick,” David whined, drawing the name out and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Shh, baby. It’s okay. Open your eyes and look at me, okay? I’m going to take care of you.”

David’s eyes popped back open, and for a moment they just stared at each other in wonder. Neither of them had ever dared to hope for a life like this, a love like this, and yet here it was spread out in front of them, theirs for the taking. 

And they both took it. They chose to take it day after day, though disagreements about the store and drama within the Rose family and petty arguments. Because surrounding those negative blips were lazy Sunday mornings in bed and forehead kisses and the warm, calming thread of trust and devotion that ran between them, unable to be broken. 

Patrick leaned forward and kissed David soundly, feeling David smile against his mouth and began to slide down David’s body, trailing kisses as he went. He pressed a finger to the mark he’d made earlier and hear David suck in a sharp breath at the pressure against the tender skin. Patrick soothed the spot with kiss before continuing his journey down David’s body. 

When he finally reached David’s cock, he teased around it a bit, placing kisses on David’s hip bones and sensitive inner thighs, making David squirm and buck his hips. 

And then without warning, Patrick’s lips were around David’s cock, taking almost the whole thing into his mouth in one smooth motion. 

“Fuck!” David cried. “Fuck, baby, that’s so good.”

Patrick bobbed his head slowly, increasing the suction and laving David’s cock with his tongue. David began to thrust gently into Patrick’s mouth, almost gagging him, and Patrick loved how full his mouth was. 

Eventually Patrick pulled off David’s cock with a wet pop and moved lower, attacking David’s hole with his tongue. David was moaning, incapable of coherent speech, and this only served to turn Patrick on that much more. David was normally so articulate, so quick to respond with a jibe or quip, and so the moments when Patrick was able to strip him of that with nothing more than his fingers, mouth, and cock were almost too heady for Patrick to handle. 

He made quick work of opening him up, grabbing the travel sized lube they keep in the drawer of the coffee table and slicking his fingers up before sliding one in. 

“Two,” David moaned, speaking for the first time in what felt like forever. “Gimme two please.”

Patrick smiled. “Only because you asked so nice, baby.” He slid a second finger in, and David groaned. “How’s that feel, David?” 

“Good,” David mumbled, “Feels so good.”

“Better than my cock?”

David shook his head.

“Words, David. I need to hear you say it.”

“No, not as good as your cock,” David exclaimed. “Please, honey, can I have it?”

Patrick slid his fingers out, resulting in an unhappy grunt from David. He leaned forward, kissing David. “Yes, baby. You can have it. You’ve been so perfect for me, David.”

David whimpered in relief, grabbing on to Patrick where ever he can reach him. His hand smoothed across his arms and shoulders, traveling up into his hair, using the leverage to pull Patrick back down for another kiss. 

He could get lost in David’s kisses, Patrick thought as he fisted his cock, nudging it at David’s hole. He could just stay here forever, sharing breath and space and never, ever leave. 

He could, but this time he doesn’t, breaking the kiss as he slowly pushes into David, trying to commit to memory the look on David’s face and the exact pitch of David’s keening whine. He finds himself doing this every single time he and David have sex. Logically he knows that this isn’t the last time, that he’ll get to have David under him and above him and around him a near infinite amount of times over the course of his life, but that logic doesn’t quiet the small part of him that is still afraid that after this time, he’ll only have memories of David to keep him company at night. It’s a holdover, he supposed, from those early days of their relationship when he was nearly driven mad with wanting David and was always afraid that David would tire of him or want somebody different or more experienced and it would all be over. So in preparation for this inevitable day, he’d mentally catalog _everything_. 

The shiver that ran down David’s spine when Patrick kissed the soft skin behind his ear. 

The way David nuzzled his face against Patrick’s neck in his sleep.

The blissed out look on his face when Patrick finally let him come after teasing him and teasing him until it was too much for both of them. 

The happy little hum he makes nearly every time Patrick kisses him. 

_Everything_. He wanted to remember everything, just in case. And even now, with his four rings on David’s fingers and David’s ring on his, fucking David on the couch they’d picked out together in the home with both of their names on the mortgage, Patrick still feels this desperate need to commit everything to memory. _Just in case_. 

He notes the feeling of David’s strong fingers gripping Patrick’s bicep so tightly that it’s sure to bruise (Patrick doesn’t mind; he gets a little thrill every time he sees the places that David has left a visible mark on his skin) and the strangled little whimper David makes when Patrick speeds up his pace, pounding into him harder and harder. And then there’s the prickle of David’s stubble against his cheek when Patrick buries his face against David’s neck and the possessive way David holds Patrick’s ass in his hands, encouraging Patrick through the last few wild thrusts he has in him before spilling his cum into David. 

And the sight of David’s face scrunching up as he paints his stomach and heaving chest with his cum before dragging Patrick down so that he’s blanketed across his body, still buried inside, cum smearing between them. 

David’s soft voice in his ear whispering, “That was perfect, baby. I love you.” 

It was those words that snapped Patrick out of his cataloging and back into living, experiencing. “I love you too, David. So much.” He dropped a kiss onto David’s upturned mouth and snuggled back down into him, feeling safe and secure with David’s strong arms wrapped around him. 

He knew that sooner rather than later, he’d have to leave the warmth of David’s body and clean them up. Eventually they should relocate to their bed. 

But not yet. 

Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Title cred to Ben Platt


End file.
